Shrunked down to Size
by Bakero-sama
Summary: A YYHXCC Crossover.Kurama has shrunked into a 7 year old!He met up with Conan and the gang and is currently studyin' in Teitan Elementry.While hiding his indentity among the children,the yyh gang is searching for him.My very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:1#Yu Yu Hakusho characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama while Case Closed aka Detective Conan characters belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sama.  
2 The first YYH&CC fanfic is not started by me.  
3#The storyline is borrowed from another writer's YYH&CC fanfic(but i didn't ask premission to use it yet because i can't find the writer)  
4 I apologise if there are any gramatical and spelling erors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys,I've heard that there'll be a new transfer student studying in our class today!"sshouted Ayumi outloud.

"Really?So which will it be this time?A girl or a boy?"asked Genta desperately.

"Well,first it was Conan,then Haibara...so I'm guessing it'll be a boy this time,you know like a pattern."explained Mitsuhiko.

"Shush!The teacher's c'min!Back to your seats everyone!"shouted the class moniter and everyone stumbled back to their seats almost imediately.

Soon,their homeroom teacher arrived with the new kid followed close behind.

As Mitsuhiko predicted,it was a boy indeed.

He looks about the same height as both Conan and Haibara,only with striking red hair and a pair of emerald eyes.

He was quite pale looking too.

"Good morning class,now today a new student will be joining us today and his name is Minamino Shuichi."

The redhead bowed and said,

"Pleasure meeting all of you."

"Minamino-san,why don't you take a seat next to the boy right over there?"she pointed at the empty seat beside Mitsuhiko.

He thanked the teacher and walked to his seat.

Almost all of the students he walked past stared at him.

"Hi,my name's Tsuburaya 's hope we get along well and eventually become friends."he started as soon as Kurama sat down.

Kurama managed a weak smile,and noded.

Mitsuhiko blushed.

"I could show you around the school during reccess err-If you want,that is."he added quickly

"Arigatou,Tsuburaya-san."

"Uhh..you don't need to be so formal,you could just call me Mitsuhiko."

Kurama looked at him for a while then replied.

"Alright then,Mitsuhiko-kun"

Mitsuhiko blushed again.

"Alright class,let's turn to today's topic on page 57..."

Mitsuhiko kept staring at him through out the lesson.

_'Why did I blush when he talked to me?The same goes for Ayumi and Ai-chan..but he's a guy for goodness sake!Gotta admit he does have a heart-warming smile...'_ unaware of his surroundings_,_he was deep in thought.

"Mitsuhiko-kun,It's reccess."Kurama reminded him as he gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Huh-Ow sorry,I was just thinking about something..."he said quickly.

"Mitsuhiko,C'mon let's go!"called Ayumi,waving both hands at him.

"I guess you gotta join your friends,I'll see you after recess then."

"Eh-matte kudasai Minamino-san," Mitsuhiko blurted as soon as the redhead was 'bout ta leave.

"Hmm?" Kurama faced him.

"Well uh,youcouldjoinus." the youth added so hurriedly that his words jumbled up,making it hard to understand.

"What's taking you so long,Mitsuhiko?"Ayumi asked as she and the gang approached them.

"I was just..askin' if he would like to join us for lunch."he answered.

"Oh,that would be great!Perhaps you could even be a member of our Junior Detective League!"she said delighted-ly.

"Junior,Detective League?"

"Yeah,we help the police solve cases and stuff."

"Wow,that sounds like fun."

"Hey guys,can't we discuss this at the cafeteria?I'm getting really hungry..."mumbled Genta.

"C'mon!"said Ayumi again as she dragged Kurama by the hand and headed their way to the cafeteria.

As soon as they've found an empty table and settled down,Ayumi introduced themselves.

"As you've already know,this is Mitsuhiko.I'm Yoshida Ayumi,the strong fella here is called Kojima Genta,the one with the specs is Edogawa Conan and last but not least,Haibara Ai."

"So,mind telling us more 'bout yourself,Minamino-kun?"she said as Conan and Haibara whispered to each other.

"Hey Haibara,haven't you notice?"

"Yes,he's no ordinary one,quite mature just like us."

"Do you think he might be...?"

"No,I don't remember any organisation members with a similar apperance."

Kurama stopped in his tracks suddenly,looking paler than before.

"Minamino-kun,what's wrong?You don't look so good." Ayumi said,filled with worry.

The redhead didn't answer and quickly asked for the toilet.

As soon as Mitsuhiko was done with the directions,he rushed off.

"What's with him?Does he have a stomach ache or something?"Genta asked.

"No,I don't think so."Conan eyed the running redhead.

"Haven't you noticed he's been limping while he's walking?He's awfully pale looking the looks of it,it's as if he's haven't eaten or slept in days."explained Haibara.

"I better go check on him then."Mitsuhiko said.

"Matte,I'll come with you."Conan said quickly.

He nodded as the both of them ran off.

In the washroom,

Kurama occupied a toilet booth,and sat down.

He pulled of his jacket,revealing a red staining right sleeve.

Not a moment to lose,he pulled up the bloody sleeve quickly tore the towels provided and wrapped 'em 'round the wound to stop it from bleeding.

Obviously,he tried healing himself slowly but his spiritual energy was sumhow sealed within' this 7 year old body.

Eversince that day when he was forced to take a pill that was supposed to kill him,'thou instead shrunked him back to being a child.

He then pulled out some painkiller plants from his now 'short' hair,took 'em and closed his eyes.

More sweat started to dot his face as he was enable to move.

With his arm starting to bleed again,his eyelids started dropping,he began to faint.

When suddenly,he heard people came barging into the room.

"Minamino-san is everything alright-The floor' dotted with blood!"Mitsuhiko said,a lil horror-struck.

"Mitsuko-kun,Edogawa-san...?"said Kurama weakly 'thou suprised at the same time.

Confident of which booth the redhead's in,Conan orderred Kurama to open the door,and so he did.

"Minamino-san!What hapenned?!"Mitsuhiko asked as he approached his friend.

"He's gotta get him to a hospital."Conan said quickly as he examined Kurama's wounded arm.

"It's pretty severe,go get a teacher!"he shouted at Mitsuhiko.

"Uh b-but..."Mitsuhiko hesitated and soon ran out of the washroom,getting help.

Conan quickly took off the bloodsoaked towels and replaced them with new ones,to prevent further blood loss.

Kurama stared at him throughout the whole simple procedure.

The both were silent for a while.

"Don't worry," Conan said outta the blue.

"Stay with me,alright?You're gonna be okay."he continued.

_'W-who is he?He's too mature for any average 7 look in his eyes...he's after something...'_

Kurama thought as he stared at Conan once more,but this time right in the eyes.

Suddenly,his vision blurred as his arm seared wif pain again,more sweat dottin' his pale face.

"Hmpf,this is why I despice human bodies...they're so weak and frail..." he mumbled under his breathe.

Unsure if Conan heard that,he fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

My very first fanfic!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter C:

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Same as the previous one.

* * *

"If it's another mission,just go back and tell Koenma I'm on vacation,"Yusuke said angrily as he walked away from the ferry girl.

"But Yusuke,it's really urgent!"she shouted at him.

"I couldn'e care less of how urgent or important it is!I just want a day off,okay?"he turned to look at her.

"Even if it has something to do with Kurama?!"was the sentence that struck him.

* * *

Yusuke,Kuwabara and Hiei gathered at Koenma's office,The child-like ruler of Reikai turn to them and finally said.

"It was 2 days since Kurama's disappearance.Here's sum photos taken from the crime scene."he flipped on the big TV screen at the opposite of him.Some photos fuzzed on,showing a place not far from Kurama's school.It was a dark and quiet alley with wrecked doors and windows.

Traces of blood were seen,strands of redhair were found lying around.

"I analysed the strands of redhair and the DNA matches Kurama's"

he continued,making it sound like detective work.Well it does make sense since Yusuke's a Spirit 'Detective'.

"He must be involved in a fight,lost,and either got captured or killed."

Yusuke's grip tightened.

"There's no way Kurama would loose a fight that easily."Kuwabara blurted.

"He maybe strong as he is during combat but he can't possibly defend or attack a ningen using spirit energy.And without spirit energy,he's nothing more then a fragile piece of glass,you baka."mumbled Hiei.

"What's that,you shrimp?"he shouted angrily.

"Hiei's right,but he's not dead,if he is,Botan would've gone to fetch him that day."Koenma said standing on his desk.

"Then if he's not dead,why can't you just ask shrimpy over here for help?He could just use his Jagan eye."Kuwabara said again,glaring at Hiei.

"That was my first option.He tried doing so but he couldn't detect Kurama's youki."Koenma answered.

"If it did work,the three of us won't be here right now,baka."Hiei said simply.

"What did you say?!"

"The truth."

"Why I 'oughtta kill ya now!!"

"Cut it out you two,are you guys forgetting what's important here?"Yusuke yelled.Kuwabara looked slightly embarressed but managed an apology while Hiei managed a "Hn.".

"Any chance he'd gone home?"Yusuke asked.The toddler shook his head.

"I was sent to question his mom,he hasn't returned from school since.It pained me to do so...because whenever I mentioned his name,she'll cry harder..."Botan said sadly.

Suddenly,a loud beeping sound came from Koenma's big tv screen.

"My sensors has picked up some traces of Kurama's youki."the little king of Hell started as he looked at the screen.

"Located somewhere near Beika.You guys can start by looking there and Botan will asist you."

* * *

What happened?Where am I?Slowly,Kurama opened his eyes.

His vision still blurred,he looked around and spotted someone beside him.

"Edogawa-san...is that you?"he muttered.

"Hello there,I'm glad you're awake,"

"Who are you?"Kurama asked when he realised it's someone else.Then he tried sitting himself up,using his free-arm to support his weight,trying to push himself to lean against the pillows.

"You shouldn't move yourself too much,the wound on your right arm might open up,"the person said quickly as 'he' help Kurama finish his simple task.

"Arigatou...now would you mind telling me your name?"Kurama said softly as his vision cleared,revealing an old man beside his bed.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."the man started

"My name is Hiroshi Agasa but you can call me Proffesor Agasa!"

"I'm Conan's uncle and Haibara's currently living with me."he continued.

"Owh...I see..."

Kurama paused and finally continued.

"May I know where are Edogawa-san and the others?"Kurama asked.

"They're still at school."

"I'm sure they'll drop by here after school and will be glad that you've finally awoken."he smiled.

Kurama stared at him for a moment,and managed to smile back.

* * *

Third person's POV(Hiei)

He was a mere blur in the eyes of stronger creatures,and simply invisible to the eyes of the weak.The Flying Shadow lived up to his name quite nicely as he sped through the area,from tree to tree,searchin' for the lost kitsune.

* * *

Author's room

"Hold it!!"Kuwabara's irritating voice echoed acrossed my room."Why does shrimpy always get the cool lines?!"he complained as he popped out of exercise book I'm writtin' in.

"I want some too dammit!"

"Alright!If i do,will you stop botherin' me like this?!"I yelled at him angrily.

"Yea,and make it snappy!"was the last sentence he said and he disappears into the book.

* * *

Back to fanfic  
Third person's POV(Kuwabara)

He was a mere idiot in the eyes of stronger creatures and simply more idiotic than he is before in the eyes of the weak.The master of stupidity lived up to his name quite badly,causing his pride to burn as he ran across the out of breath,slowing down,and tripped over a banana peel,his face rubbed agaisnt the rough surface of the road causing his nose to bleed.His face was covered with some scratches and bruises too.

"Hey,"he started as he stood up and rubbed his sore nose.

"This wasn't what I had in mind."he continued in an angry tone of voice.

* * *

Chapter 2 -End-  
to be continued...please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Once again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Case Closed aka Meitantei Conan.

Sorry for the late update.Had been quite busy lately ; anyways enjoy

* * *

"Minamino-san,you're awake!"Ayumi squealled happily as she entered the ward and hugged Kurama.

"Calm down,I'm alright."he smiled as she slowly let go of him.

"You really did gave us a fright,being sent to a hospital all of a sudden."Genta mumbled.

"My apologies,Genta."Kurama replied,chuckling slightly.

"How did you receive such a wound anyway?"Mitsuhiko asked quickly,not really knowing what to expect as an answer.

"An accident perhaps,I can't seem to remember."lied Kurama calmly,showing no emotion or expression,so that there'll be no suspicion.

Even Conan and Haibara couldn't tell he's lying.

* * *

Flashback

Kurama was walking back from school.He took a shortcut,which happens to be a quiet and deserted alley.No one was seen untill two black figures appeared far up front,disappearing into an abandoned werehouse.He would've ignored it and go straight home but he's got a feeling that he must follow the suspicious figures.

As soon as he went into the werehouse,a gun was fired.

Kurama dodged the bullet quite easily,then he realized someone was aiming for his head.

"Tell me."

"What made you follow us?"a cold voice said.

Then a person stood out of the shadows.

He had long blonde hair untill his waist and his fringe covered most of his face.

He wore entirely black and held a silent gun.

"Maybe I was just curious."

Kurama answered calmly,his green eys flashing dangerously,which made that man move a step back.Suprised that he did so,he quickly fired another two shots at him,but he missed.The redhead had disappeared suddenly and reappeared behind that guy quietly,ready to hit his pressure point to knock him unconcious.

When suddenly,

Another shot was fired from behind the redhead and caught him off-guard.

He gasped as he felt the sudden pain in his right arm.

He held his wounded tightly as he fell against the wall.

"Great job,Vodka."the long haired man said as another man appeared beside him.He was wearing all black too but slightly shorter and well...fatter.

Kurama was thrown out of the werehouse and slammed against the wall.

"Now answer me again,what made you follow us?Who sent you?"the long haired man asked as he tightened his grip on Kurama's neck.

"I told you,I was curious."Kurama choked,glaring at him,not bothering to be afraid.

_'If I wasn't,I wouldn't be in this mess'_

He slammed Kurama on the cold icy floor and stepped on his wounded arm.Kurama groaned as beats of sweat came rolling down his cheeks.Vodka handed the long haired man a small case and a test tube filled with water.Kurama stared at them as they approached him.He wanted to move,do something or maybe flee...No,no fleeing...demons don't run from a fight...but even if I do get on my feet...I can't so anything about it,not without spirit energy...Damn,I'm not thinking straight anymore!!Okay,just stay calm,stay calm...for the time being...

The long haired man grabed his fringe and forced his head upwards.A pill was then forced into his mouth along with some water to help him swallow it.

Before leaving Kurama to die there,the long haired man bent down and asked

"You impress me,mind leaving your name before death?".

"I don't have the rights to answer you,"Kurama answered weakly,wondering why would he ask for his name when he's the one that wanted him dead.

"Well then,sayonara...Kou"he said and took off.

_'Kou?Hn...named after my redhair I guess...'._

Soon,Kurama starts to feel uncomfortably hot,as if his bones were melting.He was sweating heavily and it felt like his heart was going to explode.

_'Hmpf,there's no point avoiding death.Soon I'll be at Koenma's office.Second death,how pathetic.'_

_'Gomen kaasan...for I couldn't stay by your side...protecting you...keeping you company...and everybody else that has always been there for me...Hiei,Yusuke,Kuwabara..thanks for everything...'_

Then he passed out.

And the next thing he knew,he was shrunk into his 7 year-old self!

* * *

Well originally,that is before he realise he had shrunk.

First,he found himself lying on a warm cosy bed.

"I'm not...dead?"Kurama muttered as he slowly got up.

"I guess it's still early for my last words..."

Wondering where he ended up,he looked around.Many stuffed toys where seen arrange neatly on a cupboard and posters of famous j-pop artistes pasted on the walls and the ceiling.He could tell this room belonged to a girl.

Suddenly he spotted his reflection in a miror.

He was 8 years younger.

Shocked,he look at his hands and they've shrunk.

So,this is reality.

"This must be the side effects of that pill he forced me to take."he said slowly.

When suddenly the room door opened and a girl came in.

_It was Maya._

* * *

Wow,Kurama sure have been lost in thought for quite a long time XD

Sry if this chapter turned out boring and short but I'll do better in my next chapter.

Anyway please review if there's any grammatical or spelling erors or comment if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Same as the first chapter's.

* * *

"I'm glad you're awake."Maya smiled as she place the tray with medicines on a nearby table.

Kurama froze as she approached him and place her hand on the side of his neck.

"I see your fever's gone."

When she mentioned 'fever',then only Kurama noticed the icepack on his forehead.

"Please stay down.Your arm is not fully recovered."she said as she gently push him against the pillows.Kurama continued staring at her.

"You must be hungry.I'll be back with some food."she said to him as she left the room.

_'Maya...I didn't expect to...meet you like this after all those years...'_

Soon,she was back wif a plate of peanutbutter and jelly sandwich along with a glass of water.

When he was munching away on his sandwich,she started asking various questions like,

"What happened to you back there?","Where are your parents?" and "Who attacked you?"

Even so,he kept quiet and continued staring at her.

"Nevermind..."she muttered and sat on the end of the bed.

"You know..."she started.

"You remind me of someone."

That very sentenced stunned him.

"Someone I knew way back when I was still in Junior High,"

"In fact,he's an old friend of mine."she continued,smiling at him.

Capturing his eyes,she started talking again.

"The red hair,those emerald eyes,that expressionless look,the both of you are really similar.I knew I've got feelings for him,but I just can't seem to remember them..."she finished and faked a smile.

Kurama could tell that she's sad.It made him feel guilty for what he did years ago...making her forget the feelings she had for him using a kind of demon flower pollen...because he had to.(see YYH manga volume 7)

"Wow,it's 7 already?!Time sure flies when you're tellin' tales."she chuckled after she looking at her wristwatch.

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes.Feel free to make yourself at home!"she said to him and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

Slowly,Kurama got out of bed and stared out of the window,wondering if he should stay.

Suddenly,Maya went into the room,handing him her old pyjamas.

"Here,dinner's almost ready.Wear this."she said quickly.

After acceptin' the pyjamas,he stared at her as she dissapeared down the stairs.

Then he takes a look at the pyjamas.

"Pink."

He sweatdropped.

After the meal,Kurama helped Maya with the dishes and soon the both of them sat in the living room.Maya was the one who started the conversation when it got too quiet.

"Erm...since you're staying with me for the time being...I guess you're gonna have to attend school here."

Staring at her,Kurama thought for a while and finally agreed.

"Alright...then how 'bout...Teitan Elementry?"

* * *

End of Flashback

"Erm...Shuichi what's wrong?"Ayumi said worriedly as she shook him out of his thoughts.

"Uh?Oh sorry Yoshida-san."Kurama smiled quickly.

Suddenly,Maya barged into the ward,nearly knocking the door over and hugged Kurama.

"I'm so glad you're alright,I got here as soon as school's over..."she sobbed,huggin' him tighter.

"Nee-chan...you're...chokin' me..."he mumbled as his face started turnin' purple.

"Gomen..."

She let go of him and rubbed away her tears.

"You must be Shuichi's guardian then."Proffesor Agasa said as they shook hands.

"The name's Hiroshi Agasa.Haibara and Conan's uncle and you are...?"

"Maya Ishijima."

"Alright then Maya,me and the others better get going,It's gettin' pretty late."he said as he pushed the others out of the ward.

"I guess we'll just gonna have to chat to you some other time."

Maya nodded in agreement.

"But Proffesor,we've still got loads to tell..."Mitsuko said,frowning.

"Yeah...loads..."Ayumi mumbled sadly as she waved goodbye to Kurama.

"Hey cheer up,we can always come back tomorrow."Haibara comforted her.

"Haibara's right.It's not like he'll dissapear or anythin'."Conan said.

"Yeah and besides,I'm hungry."Genta mumbled as he place his hands on his growling tummy.

"Well...okay."Ayumi smiled as they left the hospital.

"Nee-chan,don't you need to go too?"Kurama asked quickly,breakin' the silence.

"No,I'll stay with you for the night."she replied,smilling.

* * *

"3 days and still no sign of Kurama!"Yusuke said as he sat on a bench in Beika Park.

"Yeah,and I'm worn out..."Kuwabara muttered as he sat beside him.

"Hey Hiei,any luck?"Yusuke asked as Hiei appeared before them.

He looked away.

"Well then,let's call it a day..."Yusuke yawned.

We'll start searchin' again tomorrow..."

* * *

The next day,Maya left early that morning because she has some things to be taken care of at her school.

In the afternoon,Kurama was accompanied by Ayumi,Mitsuhiko,Genta,Conan and Haibara.

He was told about the adventures they had,the cases they solved.Ayumi,Mitsuhiko and Genta did all the talking while Conan and Haibara stood next to each other behind them.They were often found whispering to each other.

Soon night falls and they have to leave.Everyone left the ward,leaving Mitsuhiko alone with Kurama.

"Is something wrong Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Nothing's wrong.Well..um...me and the others will be performing in a school play for the Children's Day celebration tommorow...So I was wondering if you'll be well enough to attend it.."he said as he looked away,his face turning slightly pink.

Kurama chuckled slightly and finally answered

"Sure,I would love to."

Mitsuhiko immediately turned to face him,smillin' brightly.

"Tomorrow morning at 9,School Hall.Promise me you'll be there!"was what he said before he left the ward.

Kurama smiled and nodded.

* * *

This chapter is modified.

And no,It doesn't contain yaoi substances.

Will update next chapter sooner or later.

Please review!XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**And again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

and sorry for the late update,I kindda ran out of ideas.

* * *

It was Saturday and Maya left her residence early that morning with some freshly made onigiris,just for Kurama.

"Ohayou Shuichi-kun!"she said as she entered the ward and to her surprise,

The bed was empty.

In other words,he's gone.

"Where could he possibly be?"

* * *

Kurama walked silent along the sidewalk.

Passing Beika Park when suddenly,a black figure appeared before him.

It was Hiei.

"You could tell it was me?"Kurama asked,smilling and quite surprised of his sudden appearence.

"Hn.Who wouldn't."he smirked.

"Hey Hiei,You found Kurama?"

Kuwabara ran over to Hiei and stared at Kurama for a while.

"Who's this little fella?Looks quite similar to Kurama.Well,with the red hair,green eyes and all."he asked as he pointed at Kurama.

"It's because he is Kurama,baka."Hiei replied with annoyence.

"Oh..."he said as he scratched at the back of his head.

And here came 'silence'.

"HE IS?!"

Kuwabara yelled as he pointed at Kurama again.

Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

"Hey guys what was all the comotion about huh?"Yusuke said,yawning as he walked out of the park and straight at them.

Then,he saw Kurama.

"Hey,who's that kid?"

* * *

"Kurama,is that really you?"Yusuke asked,again.

"Look Yusuke,I don't have time for this.I'm in a rush."Kurama replied,slighty irritated by the same question.

"Where to?We just found you and now you're just gonna leave?"Kuwabara asked.

"I'll explain later,K?.Met you guys back here in an hour."

They watched as he disappears into the neighbourhood street.Hiei started walking away from the spot.

"Hey Hiei."Yusuke started.The koorime turned to look at him,giving him a 'What.' look.

"I think you should follow Kurama.Well,ya know incase something happens,causing us all the trouble to go off searching for him again.".

Without answering,Hiei left the spot in a flash.

Yusuke smiled.

He just knew the koorime has a soft spot for Kurama.Well,not that he's gay.

* * *

Kurama's POV

I quickly enter the school entrance,into the school hall.

Thank Inari-sama I was just on time.

The play just started,I quickly found an empty seat near the stage and sat down.

The red curtains was pulled back,revealing a dark stage,then it lighted up.

The play was based on the classic 'Cinderalla'.

Genta and Mitsuhiko as the stepsisters.

They wearing dresses,with make up and all made me chuckle slightly.

Haibara as the fairygodmother,and Ayumi as the prince.

Crossdressing(If you get what I mean)

After the play ended,I went backstage.They were all quite happy to see me there.

As usual, Haibara and Conan whispered to each other at a corner.

I always wonderred what were they talking about all the time,always being so secretive.

Hiei's POV

I watched from a corner as Kurama ran into the school entrance.

Being careful not to let the kitsune sense his presence,I followed sillently.

After he entered the school hall,I quickly jump onto a tree next to it,stood on a branch next to a window,where I can get a better view of the stage,without being seen.

Soon,the red curtains was pulled bk,revealing a dark stage,then it lighted up.

Girls dressing in tuxs and boys in...gowns?They look pathetic.

I fell asleep watching the pathetic humans and woke up immediately when i sensed Kurama's movements.I quickly look into the window and saw Kurama talking to the boys in dresses.

* * *

"Mitsuhiko-kun,may I know what time is it?"Kurama asked,remebering that he had be somewhere.

"12 p.m."Mitsuhiko answered.

"Sorry guys but i gotta go,later."Kurama said quickly and left.

"I wonder where he's in a rush to get to?"Conan said as Haibara and him approached Mitsuhiko and the others,watching as Kurama dissapears into the hall exit.

"Hey guys,wanna follow him?To see where he's off to?"Ayumi asked."Yeah,I'm curious too!"Genta said.

"I don't think he'll like it if we sneaked up behind him."Mitsuhiko defended.

"I wanna go too."Conan said.

"Me three."Haibara said

"Well then it's 3 against 1."Genta smirked.Mitsuhiko stared at them and sighed.

"Fine."he hesitated.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is kindda shorter,lamer and far more boring.Anyways I'll try to update sooner.Please review!XD


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer:Still the same.

Sorry for the late update again ;; School's sorta holding me back XD;

* * *

"C'mon guys,I'm sure he's no where suspicious.We'll probably end up following him back to his residence."Mitsuhiko tried protesting again but everyone sort of ignored him.

"C'mon...we wouldn't want to sorta invade his privacy...well..um...in a way...right?".

Everyone stopped walking as they spotted Kurama in the park.

"Quick,everyone into the bushes."Conan muttered,pointing at some nearby flower bushes.

"But..."Mitsuhiko hesitated,watching Conan,Haibara and Ayumi as they dissapeared into the bushes.

"Just go!"Genta whispered into his ear and pushed him in.

* * *

Kurama's POV

Since Yusuke,Kuwabara and Hiei are no where in sight,I sat down on a nearby bench as I waited for their appearence.Observing the time several times with the wristwatch Maya gave me.

"Hey Kurama!"

A voice called,it was Yusuke,with Kuwabara and Hiei close behind him.

"Sorry we're late.We went to grab a bite."

"It's alright."

"So care to tell us what happened now?"Yusuke continued as he sat next to me.While Hiei and Kuwabara continued standing.

"Wait,you guys hear sumthin'?"Kuwabara interupted suddenly.

"Yeah,it seems to be c'min from that bush over there.Wanna check it out?"

"C'mon."I said as I stood up,and approached the bush.When suddenly,5 children fell out.Suprisingly,it's the kids.

* * *

The Junior Detective League's POV

We watched as Kurama sat on a bench,looking at his wristwatch several times,as if he's waiting for someone.Soon,3 people appeared and approached Shuichi.One of them sat next to him while the others stood.Then,we waited for them to start a conversation.

"Moveover a bit would'ya?I can't see from here!"

"There's barely enough space here to do so!"

"Guy's settle down before someone hears us!"

"Shush...they're c'min!"

"I told you guys this was a bad idea!Now we're gonna get caught!"

We could feel cold sweat slipping down our cheeks as Shuichi approached us.

Suddenly Genta some how tripped,causing us all to fall out of the bush.

We sweatdropped and looked up.

Shuichi was staring at us,along with the 3 teens.

* * *

I apologise for the awfully late update and for this chapter came out shorter than the previous one.

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Still the same and always will be.

As usual,I'm really sorry for the late update ..I kept running out of ideas DX.

Many thanks to those who alerted this story:

1. A Silver Shadow 2. Comechatcha 3. Dark Rurouni Alchemist 4. Echizen-Akira-Chan 5. Golden feathers Edward 6. Kittenn1011 7. Kyuuki-sama 8. Mizuki hikari 9. Prancu 10. Rogue Wolf Vampire 11. ShibuNoNeko 12. incensedance 13. inu-yusukekaiba102 14. kidcrud 15.sexy Seren

Not forgettin' those Who faved this story:

1. Dark Ray of Light 2. Dark Rurouni Alchemist 3. DarkGenesis 4. Everqueen 5. Golden feathers Edward 6. Kyuuki-sama 7. kidcrud 8. neko kitkat25 9.sexy Seren

* * *

**Perviously on Shrunked down to Size...**

The Junior Detective League's POV

We watched as Kurama sat on a bench,looking at his wristwatch several times,as if he's waiting for someone.Soon,3 people appeared and approached Shuichi.One of them sat next to him while the others stood.Then,we waited for them to start a conversation.

"Moveover a bit would'ya?I can't see from here!"

"There's barely enough space here to do so!"

"Guy's settle down before someone hears us!"

"Shush...they're c'min!"

"I told you guys this was a bad idea!Now we're gonna get caught!"

We could feel cold sweat slipping down our cheeks as Shuichi approached us.

Suddenly Genta some how tripped,causing us all to fall out of the bush.

We sweatdropped and looked up.

Shuichi was staring at us,along with the 3 teens.

* * *

Third person's POV

"Hey Minamino-kun!"Ayumi exclaimed as she quickly stood up,continuing to sweatdrop.

The rest of 'em did the same.

"Mind telling me why you're all hiding behind the bushes?"Kurama asked sternly as he folded his arms.

"Uh...We were...um..."

"It was their idea!I wanted to stop them but they insisted and dragged me along!"Mitsuhiko blurted out suddenly.

"Mitsuhiko!"Genta whisperred as he nudged him.

"Lemme guess...you kids were spying on lil Shuichi here" Yusuke said,patting Kurama's head.

"In other words,stalking."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement while Hiei kept quiet.Well,the usual.

"Way the go Mitsuhiko..."Genta sighed while Conan and Haibara continued whispering to each other.

"It's not my fault u guys got caught while stalkin' on Minamino-san!"

Ayumi stared at the 2 for a moment and turned back to Kurama.

"We're rly sorry..."Ayumi said softly as she lowerred her head.

"It's ok.Just promise me and dun do it again,okay?"Kurama smiled as he gently rub Ayumi's head.

Ayumi looked up,smiled and nodded.

"Enough stalling,let's go grab a bite.Besides,I'm hungry."Kuwabara said.

"You're always hungry."Hiei replied.

"Shuddap."

"Let's hav sum ice-cream at Baskin Robbins then.I'm paying."Yusuke suggested.

"ALRIGHT!!"the kids cheered.

And of course,except for Conan and Haibara.

The both of them eyed Kurama along the way.

* * *

Once again,I apologise for the delay .

Hopefully I'll update sooner or later...

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Same as always.

Well this took me long enough!

Soz 'bout that btw ;

* * *

**Previously on Shrunked down to Size...**

Third person's POV

"Hey Minamino-kun!"Ayumi exclaimed as she quickly stood up,continuing to sweatdrop.

The rest of 'em did the same.

"Mind telling me why you're all hiding behind the bushes?"Kurama asked sternly as he folded his arms.

"Uh...We were...um..."

"It was their idea!I wanted to stop them but they insisted and dragged me along!"Mitsuhiko blurted out suddenly.

"Mitsuhiko!"Genta whisperred as he nudged him.

"Lemme guess...you kids were spying on lil Shuichi here" Yusuke said,patting Kurama's head.

"In other words,stalking."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement while Hiei kept ,the usual.

"Way the go Mitsuhiko..."Genta sighed while Conan and Haibara continued whispering to each other.

"It's not my fault u guys got caught while stalkin' on Minamino-san!"

Ayumi stared at the 2 for a moment and turned back to Kurama.

"We're rly sorry..."Ayumi said softly as she lowerred her head.

"It's promise me and dun do it again,okay?"Kurama smiled as he gently rub Ayumi's head.

Ayumi looked up,smiled and nodded.

"Enough stalling,let's go grab a ,I'm hungry."Kuwabara said.

"You're always hungry."Hiei replied.

"Shuddap."

"Let's hav sum ice-cream at Baskin Robbins then.I'm paying."Yusuke suggested.

"ALRIGHT!!"the kids cheered.

And of course,except for Conan and Haibara.

The both of them eyed Kurama along the way.

* * *

"He's sumwut should try getting into a convo wif if we can get anythin' outta Kudo?"

"No.

"Huh,why not?Don't you understand the situation we're in??"

"Of course.I' just got the feeling he's just the same as us."

* * *

"Those two seem close."Kurama said,looking bk at Haibara and Conan.

"Too close for comfort in my opinion."Mitsuhiko said in reply.

"Yeah,they never tell us what they talk about all the time."Ayumi frowned a lil as she folded her arms.

"And you two seem jealous."The readhead chuckled.

"AM NOT!"Ayumi and Mitsuhiko shouted at the same time,blushing real hard.

"Right,right."Kurama said,still chuckling.

"Ack?Wut's all the commotion there?"Yusuke said all of a sudden.

Policecars are seen surrounding a nearby school with smoke seen rising from the top floor.

"Ne Minamino-kun,isn't that where Maya-neechan's attending high school?"Ayumi spoke anxiously.

Then everyone reacted quickly(Mainly Conan-kun)by rushing over.

Except...Kuwabara.(Has an awfully slow response,as usual.)

"Eh?Wait up!Wut about ice-cream??"

* * *

"Takagi,tell the others to help evacuate the building!"Inspector Megure orderred.

"Roger that,sir!"Takagi saluted him and ran off ta fulfil his duty.

"Eh Conan-kun?W-what r you kids doing here?"Megure said,suprised.

"Look that's not important right 's the situation old man?"Yusuke asked quickly.

"Uh new friends of urs?"

"Inspector!"

"Ah yes a-hem right...There's a bomb in there."He gave 'em all a serious look.

* * *

Once again,soz fer another awfully short post and the cliffy of sumsort ;

Althou' my final exams just ended so...

Expect updates soon ;)

Do review please~


	9. Chapter 9

Man,it's been forever since my last update aye? Sorry guys.(Mainly about the false promise on the last chapter,stating 'expect updates soon' and all,eheh) By the way,I'm thinking of rewriting the previous chapters again(since it was about a few years back when I started it and my writing was still very amateurish),whut do you think?Anyway,here's what ya'll been waiting for,enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Shrunked down to Size...**

Police cars and firefighter trucks are seen surrounding a nearby school,dense puffs of black smoke seen rising from the top floor,contaminating the clear blue unnoticeable,loads of passerbys stopped to look at what was going on.

"Ne Minamino-kin...isn't that where Maya-neechan's attending high school?" Ayumi spoke anxiously,staring at the burning building in horror.

Being lead by Conan for he was the quickest to react,everyone rushed over.

"Takagi,tell the others to help evacuate the building!" Inspector Megure ordered his personal,his voice clearly full of urgency.

_Roger that,sir!_ the officer had replied with a salute,later running off to fulfill his duty.

"Inspector,status report!"

Successfully grasping the chubby officer's attention,his turned his head to find Conan panting,out of breath from running and his little friends with these few other unrecognisable teenagers,right behind him.

"Ehh Conan-kun?W-what are you kids doing here-You're all not supposed to be here!" his statement shaky being suprised to see them,later stern at the end.

"Look old man,that's not what's important right now is it?How's the situation?" Yusuke asked quickly,giving the imspector a hard look.

With a blur look he locked eyes with those hard brown pupils,he slowly turned to look at the other unfamilliar people.A kid redhead,a stupid-looking,orange-haired blue-uniformed gangster,and an unusually short guy dressed fully black (except that white scarf over his neck) with crimson eyes (too striking to miss).

"Uhmm,new friends of yours?" he quickly turned to look at the specky kid,having a strong resemblance of the famous student detective,Kudo Shinichi. Also,to avoid the Hiei's deadly gaze.

"Inspector!" the kids cried,with a desperate look on their faces.

Giving up into the urgency of the current situation,Inspector Megure started off with an Ah,a cough and finally... " There's a bomb in there..." he voice slow but steady, "-and it could set off anytime."

* * *

Everyone was horrorstruck,even Kurama,finding it hard to keep his cool.(Although,knowing Hiei,I guess he's pretty much calm about this.)

Suddenly,groups of students lead by some firefighters bursted out of the entrance of the building. This went on repeatantly and soon,the open road was crowed with people.

Strained looks that once hung the victims' faces are now relaxed,feeling at ease knowing they were no longer under risk of being burnt alive.

With students being lined up according to their classes,teacher started taking down their attendances,making sure everyone was there and NOT,trapped within the walls of the school.

Feeling slightly calmer,Kurama quickly made his way to where Maya's classmates were gathered.

The red head got there just in time to have to teacher call out for his caretaker's name.

"Ishijima,Maya!Has anyone seen Maya?" the woman looked up from her clipboard,looking for any sign of a response.

This was when a blonde girl in pigtails came out of line and rushed to the puzzled was Maya's long-time bestie,Marian.

She's that girl from that foreign student exchange programme back then,Kurama was assigned to Maya and had been living with them for a while.

"She..said something..about..going to the loo..." the blonde blurted out in japanese,which clearly needs more that anxious look on her face,Kurama had suspected Maya hadn't came back for class since.

Having heard whut the former fox theif needed to know,he paced quickly to the school entrance when suddenly,a small explosion was heard as flames started to engulf the top stopped in his tracks,having eyed the horrifying phenomenon.

"Don't be reckless fox," a deep voice said as he was about to enter the building.

Hiei,the redhead said slowly as the dark-haired koorime appeared at his side."You haven't got any 'ki',there's hardly any chance you'd make it back alive." he continued.

"Are you suggesting I get help?"

"Hn."

Chuckling at his best-known companion's remark,they both entered the burning building.

* * *

"Ugh...",Maya groaned as she came back to her senses,feeling like she got hit by a bat in the her eyes apart from the pain in her head,she trys hard to piece back whut had happened.

History lessons...so boring...made an excuse to the toilet...and then...

_Tick tock._

That's right,I heard...a ticking noise.

Slowly,she opened her eyes her vision still eyes then widened in horror at a familliar device just inches from a device just inches from her was a...bomb.

As she struggled to get up,she realises her hand and feet were for help wouldn't do much good either as rag cloth was stuffed into her as she noticed flames around her she heard a voice.A voice so cold and high-pitched,sending chills down her spine.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." it had said,as the girl looked around for its finding herself staring at a tall,slender dark figure at the far end of the girls' washroom,a grim smile hung upon its unseen face.

* * *

Well,that's it for now I don't procrastinate on the next chapter as long as this one,,do review!I'll try my best to reply too!


End file.
